


Wings to Catch You

by Aithilin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, tattooed Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has a new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings to Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts), [Wind_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/gifts).



"These are new." Sherlock ran a hand along Victor’s back. Sitting up, he traced a finger along the bolder lines that ran along nearly Victor’s entire back. They were long, and dark, and only a few month’s old. "I like them."

"They’re for you." Victor muttered into his pillow. Everything he had was a very specific design, meant to be a very specific symbol. "Not finished yet."

The lines, while bold, were still empty of real colour. They crossed and curved and followed the lines of Victor’s muscles. The outline of big, folded wings swept across his back, and Sherlock was fascinated by how they framed the smaller images from years before— little images of their life together. Amused, Sherlock traced the lines and followed the pattern of little bees that Victor had put all across himself.

"I thought I was a bee? Or were those wings not impressive enough?"

"You are. The wings are _for_ you.” Victor twisted, caught his lover’s wrist, and pulled Sherlock in for a kiss. “For the next time you throw yourself off a building.”

"You think you’ll catch me?"

"I’ll always catch you, Will."


End file.
